RRBZ Y PPGZ MUDANZA Z
by ROCK LOVE 4 EVER
Summary: UA que pasaria si las PPGZ y sus mascotas se mudan a casa de los RRBZ durante un año. contraparte x contraparte mascota misma especie x mascota misma especie
1. prólogo

**mudanza Z **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de demashita powerpuffgirl no me pertenecen .**_**  
**

**NOTAS :**

**Ellos y ellas no tienen poderes hasta cierto capitulo.**

**Sus padres son amigos desde pequeños **

**aclaraciones **

_pensamientos_

hablar

**(hablo yo)**

**Prólogo:**

Erase una vez en un barrio adinerado de townsvillage una mansión (laboratorio) grande y blanca había 3 chicas.

(**la primera**) blossom utonio tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo con mechas rosas y unos extraños ojos rosa . su carácter es el de una persona inteligente ,astuta y con dotes de liderazgo . Ella es la mayor de sus hermanas entre ellas se llama bloss . su mascota es una tigresa y su cumpleños es el 24 de abril

(**la segunda) **buttercup utonio tenía un salvaje cabello azabache con mechas verde claro neón y unos bellos ojos jade .Su carácter es el de una persona testaruda , ruda y muy atlética . Ella es la segunda de sus hermanas entre ellas se llama mascota es una loba . su cumple es el 30 de octubre

(**la tercera)** burbuja tenía un cabello rubio con mechas celestes y unos ojos azul claro . Su carácter es el de una persona amble ,alegre y muy caritativa . Es la menor de sus hemanas entre ellas se llama bub. Su mascota es una leona . Su cumple es el 24 de marzo

Ellas son hijas **(se llevan un año) **del profesor utonio y la señorita bellum ellas destacan en **inteligencia ****(blossom) , deportes (buttercup) y arte (burbuja). **

Siempre han vivido ahí y para su desgracia también han tenido a los mismos vecinos .

Sus vecinos son los hijos del señor **HIM **y las señora kenai.

(**el mayor) **Brick Him un chico pelirrojo con mechas rojo fuego y unos penetrantes ojos carmesí .Su carácter es el de una persona inteligente , fría y con dotes de liderazgo. El es el mayor de sus hermanos .su mascota es un tigre y su cumpleaños es el 23 de abril .

(**el segundo) **Butch Him un chico de cabello azabache con mechas verde oscuroy unos misteriosos ojos bosque . su carácter es el de una persona testaruda ,atlética y muy coqueto . El es el segundo de sus hermanos su mascota es un lobo y los cumple el 29 de octubre.

**(el tercero) **boomer Him un chico rubio con mechas cobalto y unos ojos azul oscuros .Su carácter es el de una persona "amable" ,caritativa y alegre . El es el menor de sus hermanos . Su mascota es un león y los cumple el 23 de marzo .

En la escuela **(todos estan en la misma clase) **los mayores compiten entre ellos por saber quien es el más inteligente y siempre quedan empatados , por otro lado los medianos compiten en todos los deportes mientras los pequeños hacen equipo durante la clase de artes .


	2. cap 1 la naturaleza y la notica parte 1

**descargo de responsabilidad**

**las mascotas son **

**blossom : una tigresa llamada ****pétalo**

**brick: un tigre llamado ladrillo**

**buttercup: una loba llamada cactus**

**butch: un lobo llamado carnicero**

**burbuja:una leona llamada burbujita**

**boomer ****: un león llamado trueno**

**siento que en el prologo no puse el apodo de buttercup ese apodo es Bc **

**KIARA :dar la bienvenida a nuestros villanos favoritos los RRBZ **

**RRBZ: Hola solo tenemos una pregunta que hacemos aquí?**

**KIARA: (les ignora) ademas también tenemos a nuestras superheroínas favoritas las PPGZ**

**RRBZ Y PPGZ : (se ven) aaaaaaaaaaa(gritan durante más tiempo)**

**Kiara : tienen alguna pregunta **

**PPGZ : que hacen aquí estos idiotas **

**Kiara : junto con ustedes estar en mi fanfic romántico (todos se sonrojan )**

**continuación abajo**

El profesor utonio se había ido a una reunión con el comité científico . BC estaba en los entrenamientos de fútbol y bub y bloss hacían la comida **(Él profesor utonio las había levantado antes de irse a su reunión)**

**bloss POV **

De pronto llega corriendo buttercup perseguida por el lobo de BUTCH . (**la ve desde la ventana)**

BC: idiota controla a tu estúpido lobo

Butch: habló la que no sabe cerrar un balcón

Bc: pervertido,idiota , rey de los tarados imbécil, gilipollas, pepino andante ( y alguno más censurado)

Butch: calma verdecita no es mi culpa que tu tengas una loba y yo un lobo son cosas de la naturaleza a parte a nosotros nos dieron antes las mascotas que a ustedes .

BC: **(se sonroja tímidamente por lo primero) **pues aprende a domesticar a tu lobo

**(abre la puerta y sale corriendo su loba directa a butch)**

Butch : perdón decías de domesticar

Bc : arg arg **(gruñe) **cactus vuelve aquí (**entra en casa)**

Butch : vamos carnicero **  
**

**(bc entra en casa)**

bloss y bub: hola bc

Bc : hola q tal va la comida ?

bub: muy bien la lasaña ya casi esta

Bc: ok

**(de repente aparece el profesor utonio con una gran cara de felicidad )**

Bloss : Q pasa profesor?

profesor: me voy un año a suiza a estudiar la sustancia XZ

CHICAS: Q bien nos vamos a suiza

profesor : chicas ustedes no pueden venir lo siento

bub : y entonces q sera de nosotras dijo con una voz melodramática

bc: no exageres ,oye profesor a que nos deja hacer fiestas ?

profesor : 1 os vais a quedar en casa de unos amigos 2 prohibidas las fiestas y el alcohol 3 blossom esta al cargo de tus hermanas 4 recordar que en una semana empieza el instituto

chicas: ok profesor (**buttercup lo dijo a regañadientes )**

bloss: con q amigos nos quedaremos ?

profesor con nuestros vecinos los HIM

bloss y bc : nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**!**

bub: por mi vale (**blossom y buttercup la miran con un aura aterradora)**

buttercup: si claro como a ti te gusta el rusio con un tono picarón(**apodo a las personas rubi s si tienen uno mejor déjenlo en los reviews)**

**kiara: **junto con ustedes estar en mi fanfic romántico (todos se sonrojan )****

**brick : supongo q por romántico te has equivocado y querías decir un fanfic donde ellas caigan derrotadas y nosotros dominemos townsville**

**kiara: no ,esto es un fanfic romántico y la pareja principal es ...**

**ppgz y rrbz : cual?**

**kiara : como reaccionaran los chicos ? se enamoraran las mascotas? y sus dueños? dejen reviews y díganme si quieren que continúe la historia **

**KIARA: lo averiguaran en el proximo capitulo****  
**

**PPGZ Y RRBZ no nos ignores !**


	3. cap 2 las fotos y la noticia parte 2

**descargo de reponsabilidad : los personajes de demashita powerpuffgirls no me pertenecen**

**Dixie: hola**

**ppgz y rrbz : quien eres ?**

**dixie: yo soy la prima de kiara y tranquilos no soy tan ruda , testaruda y malvada como mi prima **

**ppgz y rrbz : genial**

**dixie :yo soy más parecida a burbuja**

**burbuja: que bien !**

**todos menos verdes: oh oh q tiernas **

**continuación abajo **

**#################################################################################################################################**

**en capítulos anteriores:**

bloss: con q amigos nos quedaremos ?

profesor con nuestros vecinos los HIM

bloss y bc : nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**!**

bub: por mi vale (**blossom y buttercup la miran con un aura aterradora)**

buttercup: si claro como a ti te gusta el rusio dijo esto con un tono picarón

**con los chicos **

kenai(**su mama) : **chicos venid un momento

ladrillo: Q pasa mamá?

kenai : como sabéis vuestro padre esta de viaje de negocios pero antes de irse me dijo que a partir de mañana como favor a un viejo amigo sus hijas y las mascotas de estas se hospedaran en nuestra casa .

butch: por curiosidad que edad tienen ?

kenai :pues igual que ustedes la mayor tiene 19 años , la mediana 18 y la pequeña 17

brick : y quién es ese viejo amigo?

kenai : es el profesor utonio

brick y butch : Ni de coña vamos a convivir con doña perfección , la marimacha y la rubia oxigenada

boomer :por mi vale mama **(brick y butch emiten un aura que causa pavor ante el comentario de boomer )**

butch: a ti no te molesta por que te gusta la rubia oxigenada dijo esto con un tono picarón

**con las chicas **

**FLOR POV **

_hoy seria un buen día si no fuera por que a partir de ahora he de convivir con el idiota de brick. él y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal, encima siempre lleva esa estúpida gorra que le hace parecer tan **sexy** arg pero en que mejor comenzar a empacar cajas._

**BUTTERCUP POV**

_lo odio es el rey de los tarados ,idiota,imbécil arg. Y siempre con esas **pilinguis (si alguien no sabe lo que es que me lo diga x reviews) **del brazo solo por tener ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa . eh en que demonios estoy pensando ya se me ha pegado la estupidez de burbuja **(diana :**perdón a todos sus fans por fa no me odiéis cara borre guito** bub: **oh que tierna venga no pasa nada no me enfado ) . mejor hago la maleta y dejo de pensar en ese idiota _

**BURBUJA POV**

_bueno esto es una experiencia no va a estar tan mal (se sonroja al pensar en boomer ._

**Con los chicos **

**LADRILLO POV**

_Bueno supongo que "la señorita perfecta"(**blossom) **nos veremos más las caras arg la odio siempre con ese estupido lazo rosa que le hace parecer más linda un momento en que estoy pensando ?!_

_mejor les voy a proponer a mis hermanos jugar un poco a basket para desahogarnos .._

**BUTCH POV**

_Bueno mientras que la estúpida verdecita no me controle ni me moleste a mi va . Aunque he de reconocer que es muy guapa pero que narices pienso _

**BOOMER POV**_  
_

por mi vale burbuja es supermaja (se sonroja)

**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE ALREDEDOR DE LAS 17:30**

**el profesor ,sus hijas y sus respectivas mascotas estaban con sus cosas a la entrada de la casa de sus vecinos . ( se abren la puerta) **

**KENAI **(madre chicos ): bienvenidas chicas y mascotitas espero que esteis como en casa.

Bloss : muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en esta casa mientras nuestro padre esta de viaje

kenai: no hay de que ,bueno iré a llamar a los chicos para que os ayuden a instalaros

profesor : bueno chicas adios me voy antes de perder el avión

chicas : adiós profesor le queremos

(**el profesor se va)**

kenai: bueno iré a llamar a los chicos para que terminen su partido de basket

chicas : de verdad no hace falta podemos nosotras

kenai : insisto ademas ellos junto con ustedes se enteraran de la noticia

chicas: Q noticia?

kenai : ya lo averiguaran dijo con cierto aire de misterio

**CON LOS CHICOS**

(**estaban jugando al baloncesto cuando oyen un grito de su madre y salen corriendo)**

chicos: mama q pasa dijeron con tono preocupado

kenai: oh chicos yo estoy bien solo quería que vinierais corriendo a saludar a nuestras invitadas para que las ayudéis a instalarse

brick: 1 nos has dado un buen susto 2 nos negamos a ayudar a esas niñatas

blossom: ni que os necesitáramos . señora kenai no hace falta que sus "encantadores y caballerosos" hijos **(yo: **blossom no esta bien utilizar tanto sarcasmo** blossom: **dixie, lo siento)

kenai; chicos como no os comporteis os enterais acordaos que soy muy ingeniosa para los castigos

butch: pero si ahora no hemos echo nada

kenai: butch sera mejor que no empieces con tus excusas ,a casi se me olvida que tendreis que compartir cuarto con los chicos ( se referia a las chicas)

todos menos kenai: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

kenai : :S silencio

c**hicas por qué ?(superultraprocupadas)**

**chicos por qué ?(**superultraprocupadas)****

kenai**:**porque el primo de los chicos (ken) causo sin querer una explosión en el ala de invitados

chicos: nos negamos

kenai: chicos quereis que publique vuestros secretos en facebook , tuenti instagram ect

chicos : no sabes ningún secreto

kenai: brick tu eres un adicto a (**brick le tapa la boca pero ella escapa de su agarre)** los dulces en especial al chocolate (**brick se muere de la verguenza)**

Blossom:(** susurrando a sus hermanas ) **y me decía a mi dulcemaniatica

kenai: butch tu escribes ...**(butch se lanza a cubrirle la boca y ella lo esquiva)** poesía a escondidas

buttercup:(** susurrando a sus hermanas )** y se quejaba cuando escribía en el diario

kenai: boomer tu duermes con **(boomer le suplica que no lo cuente y ella no acepta) **unpijama de conejitos y con un pulpo de peluche

bubbles: (** susurrando a sus hermanas ) **y me decía a mi infantil por dormir con pulpi y mi pijama de conejitas

kenai: y tengo fotos y vídeos grabados** (muestra un sobre)**

chicos : esta bien aceptamos pero no publiques nada

**(del sobre se caen tres fotos)**

**foto 1: brick y blossom con 5 años bañándose y jugando juntos. ( los aludidos se ponen como un semaforo)**

**foto 2: butch y buttercup con 6 años el encima de ella casi a punto de darse un BESO mientras ella lleva un coche en la mano (los dos se ponen igual de rojos que sus hermanos o más)**

**foto 3: boomer y bubbles con 8 años durmiendo juntos muy acaramelados ( se sonrojan mucho menos que sus hermanos mayores)**

brick: mama esas fotos son montajes verdad?

kenai : no, son de cuando jugabais juntos ya que antes era raro no ver a las chicas por casa

chicos : jajajajaj mama que buen chiste ahora ya habla enserio como nosotros vamos a jugar con estas niñatas

chicas: sin ofender señora kenai pero nosotras no nos acordamos de haber jugado nunca con esos zoquetes q tienes por hijos

kenai: bueno hay una manera de que lo recordeis pero ...

todos: pero q ?!

kenai: nada tonterías mías (**digan ideas de lo que quieran q sean las chicas y los chicos )**

**Dixie: aquí termina les deseo a todos felices fiestas **

**ppgz y rrbz : nosotros tambien les deseamos felices fiestas **


	4. PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE

**hola hoy me gustaría pedir vuestra opinión sobre como debo continuar esta historia las opciones son :**

**A) UN AMOR DE INSTITUTO **

**B) UN AMOR SOBRENATURAL ( COMO HOMBRES LOBOS , VAMPIROS ,BRUJAS ...)**

**C) QUE APAREZCAN SUS HIJOS Y LOS HAGAN ENAMORARSE **


	5. Cap 3 la reacción de los rojos

Dixie: holita bueno primero feliz año super atrasado 2015 a y feliz san valentín y fin de curso

kiara: no me hables de san valentín eso es odioso

buttercup: en eso tienes razón

bloss y bubs: eso lo dicen por que nunca se han enamorado

butter y kiara :y ustedes que saben

Kiara : hola se que me van a querer matar por hacerles esperar tanto . soy muy torpe y he tardado mucho también me gustaria deciros que la opción ganadora es un mix de la a (romance de instituto)y la b (romance sobrenatural)

BC: empiezas o te damos un oscar a tu interpretación

Bloss: butter no seas mala

Kiara : blossom tranquila por que a lo mejor en el próximo capitulo besas "accidentalmente" a Butch *Butch se esta perfumando la boca*dejemos eso para otro cap que hoy le toca sufrir a bloss y a brick

Bloss: Q te he hecho ?

kiara : es q tu y brick sois más fáciles de escribir que vuestros hermanos/as y sois los lideres por lo que vais siempre primero *dejan de protestar*

**LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO SOY DUEÑA DE LA TRAMA **

despues de aclarar el lio de las fotos y los secretos que desvelo la sra. kenai y los chico ya muertos de la verguenza decidieron aceptar y guiar a las chicas a sus habitaciones . hicieron una tómbola y salio que blossom y brick /buttercup y butch /bubles y boomer junto con sus respectivas mascotas compartirian habitación .

BRICK P.O.V.

pensando: genial después de que mi madre haya contado todos mis terribles secretos que haya visto esa foto tan vergonzosa se supone que durante un año he de compartir mi biblioteca y mi cuarto junto con el de mi tigre con esa niñata y su trigresíta .

NADIE P.O. te puedo asegurar

Blossom;hola brick, mira ya se que no nos llevamos bien y he de decir que de verdad a mi no me gusta nada tener que compartir casa durante un año pero si eso hace feliz a mi padre lo acato así que ahórrate los comentarios sarcásticos

Brick:Esta bien rosadita pero ten en cuenta que no te voy a tratar como a una niña mimada

Blossom : ni que te lo hubiera pedido voz indignada ademas te puedo asegurar q aqui el unico niño mimado eres tu voz enfadada

Brick: Mira rosadita tu no me llamas niño mimado por que la unica que siempre tiene todos los caprichos eres tu si por tener tienes hasta un día más de juventud que yo .

Blossom:oh gracias semáforo por decir que soy más joven y guapa que tú

Brick : lo de joven es por un día y lo de guapa nunca lo dije (aunque si lo pense ) dijo mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo *se da una bofetada mental por pensar así* y para guapo ya estoy yo .

Bloss:eso en tus mejores sueños (aunque si que es bastante **sexy**) y ahora solo dime donde me voy a dormir y donde lo hará pétalo (con voz autoritaria)

Brick: detrás de la puerta roja , tu duermes en el suelo y tu tigresa duerme con ladrillo

bloss: yo duermo en la cama

brick No hay duermo yo y me niego a compartirla contigo

bloss: te aguantas y dormirás conmigo *mierda que acabo de decir*

brick: uy ! eso es una declaración (con voz güasona)

bloss: prefiero estar muerta antes que declararme a un idiota como tu !

brick: ni creas que a mi me gustaría todavía

kenai: Porque no compartís cama y dejais de discutir de una vez !

bloss y brick: no quiero compartir cama con el/ella

kenai :oh compartís cama o os enfrentaís a un castigo de los mios

bloss y brick : esta bien lo haremos dicen con resignación .

* * *

fin del cap

espero que os guste y intentare no tardar tanto

me ha encantado que todos os volqueis tanto en la historia y me dierais ideas y animos para continuar

os quieren kiara y dixie


End file.
